


Victor!!! On Ice

by jcosmic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vicchan Lives, W - Korean Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcosmic/pseuds/jcosmic
Summary: Based on the kdrama, W.Victor!!! On Ice is a popular webtoon about a talented, rich figure skater who is currently struggling to find inspiration to stay on the ice. Yuuri has followed the series for the past five years and has plans to embrace his love for the series as a guide for his upcoming programs this year. So when he's suddenly transported into the fictional world, he finds himself face to face with his long time fictional idol.





	1. Into Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Omg what am I even doing hahaha. I really should be studying right now but here I am, attempting to write my first fanfic in like six years? I do apologize for any mistakes you’ll probably find in this chapter. 
> 
> This is based on the Korean drama, W - Two Worlds. I don’t watch a lot of kdramas but this one was recommended to me by a friend last year and I enjoyed the show way too much for my own good. 
> 
> Prior knowledge of the kdrama isn't necessary in reading this story. Though it might help in understanding some details if you're confused about anything. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Victor! Hurry up, you’ve got practice in the next 30 minutes!”

The call ends quickly.

Blue eyes glance over to the clock hanging on the wall in front of him then back down at the phone in his hand which had been ringing incessantly the past hour. He sighs and stands up, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll see you later then Makka, okay?” Victor smiled softly and leaned over to pet the brown poodle mix, happily sleeping on the floor.

Victor Nikiforov is a five consecutive World Championships and Grand Prix Final medalist with multiple European championships under his name. He is also president of the ice skating broadcasting channel called On Ice and currently, very lost in his life at the moment.

At 27 years of age, it seems as if he’s suddenly peaked.

With nowhere else to go from here.

Stepping out of his car, he pulls his sunglasses to his face as he walks over to the ice skating rink building, making sure to greet the fans who are happily waiting outside and begin to yell out his name when they see him approaching the group.

“Victor! Hi! Your hair looks as fantastic as ever!” One fan compliments as they hand over their autograph book eagerly. He shoots them his signature, billion dollar smile and thanks them.

The front door of the rink slams open causing everyone outside to look over at Yuri Plisetsky, who is basically fuming at the edges of his hair.

“Hey dumbass, did you forget there was practice today again?” He growls out in annoyance and suddenly all the fans begin screaming out his name too and his eyes widen as he realizes his mistakes and stomps over to Victor and pulls him inside of the building.

“Thank you all for coming and supporting the team!” He manages to say before the doors shut behind them as they finally enter the lobby.

“Yakov is pissed that you’re late again.” Yuri says to him as he watches Victor greet the employees who are sitting by the front desk. “I can’t believe he still puts up with your shit like this.”

Victor smiles, “But I always make it up to him in the end! Besides, one day with me being late isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

“More like every other day.” Yuri mumbles under his breath. “I’m gonna go back to practice now. Stop keeping Yakov waiting. He wants to talk to you about your program this year.”

Ah, what season is this for him again? Ten maybe? He's honestly lost track.

He follows Yuri out into the rink area and sees everyone on the Russian team already practicing with Yakov walking over to him as soon as he enters through the glass doors. He waves at his coach whose face remains passive.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Yakov tells him. “How many times do I have to remind you about practice? You’re not a little kid anymore, Victor. Stop acting like this.”

Victor feigns a look of hurt. “But _Yakooov,_ you know I’m just so busy with other things in my life like looking for journalist to join my broadcasting company or spending time with my precious Makkachin.”

Yakov glares at him. “I  _know_  that when you decided to stay on the Russian skating team that would at least make the effort to join practice with the other skaters. These people look up to you so acting like you are part of the team will help motivate some of these kids.”

He nods and doesn’t say much else. One day, these kids are gonna surpass him and that'll be the day he can finally breathe again.

Hopefully that day comes soon.

If he had a choice, he would’ve left the figure skating world years ago, easily but when it came to making a decision about that, he realized there was nothing else left for him to do. Nothing in the world gave him any sort of thrill or spark of happiness. For the past couple years now, he's been struggling on figuring out what exactly is keeping him on the ice. If he was so unhappy with his life, why couldn't he just start a new path?

When he was sixteen, he realized that being at the top meant he had to fight to stay there and so he kept working, constantly perfecting his programs and techniques, taking little time off because everything had to be absolutely perfect.

Eventually, it all paid off.

By the time he was twenty three, he founded his own broadcasting company, On Ice and within the first year, it became the go to channel to watch all things related to figure skating. He became the top figure skater in the world and people loved him. He basked in their attention, always happy to serve his fans.

His whole life was on the ice and to him, leaving it never sat right with him.

But now? He’s not sure anymore.

 

 

_Real World- Detroit, Michigan_

The laptop screen lit up Yuuri’s face as he slept soundly on his desk, the last page of the latest chapter of Victor!!! On Ice glowed dimly as Phichit slowly opened the door, attempting to wake up his friend.

He glanced over to the laptop screen and silently closed it as he nudged Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yuuri,” He whispered. “We have practice soon. Come on!”

He watched as eyelids fluttered slightly then nothing afterwards. He rolled his eyes and kept nudging, poking his cheek as he leaned against the desk.

“Yuuuuri.” He whined helpessly. “Victor would want you to go to practice right? Don’t disappoint him.”

Nothing again. Typical.

He looked over his phone as he waited a couple minutes for his friend to wake up and finally decided that if he didn’t get up soon, they’d be forced to do laps around the rink.

Again.

Walking over to the door and opening it slowly, he crossed the threshold then took a deep breath and turned around, holding onto the handle as if he just walked into the room.

“Yuuri oh my god!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. “Victor On Ice is ending next week!”

Suddenly woken up from his sleep, Yuuri whipped his head up fast but his legs decided to stand up at the same time and slammed into his desk before he tipped over his chair and fell to the floor. He groaned and looked up at the ceiling, sighing deeply.

“Phichit, really?” He said. “You could’ve woke me up the normal way.”

“But I tried that already!” Phichit laughed. “You were knocked out on your desk. I had to resort to this. Dreaming about Victor again?” His mouth curved into a sly smile, walking over to Yuuri with his glasses in hand.

Yuuri sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and grabbed his glasses. He yawned as he stretched his arms, feeling more tired than he did when he fell asleep.

“The latest chapter of Victor on Ice was released today and I think it’s building up for the angst that everyone has been talking about.” He says. “A lot of people think the author is going to let Victor retire and then the story is just gonna end afterwards.”

“I don’t think fans would be happy if he just,  _retired_.” Phichit said. “I’m sure the author has plans for Victor but you know, some angst never hurt anyone. It builds character or something like that.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I guess but I would just want Victor to be happy. Lately, all the chapters are him brooding in his giant penthouse with Makkachin. I just hope the author doesn’t do anything ridiculous with his character. Like kill him off.”

“Who’s the author again?”

He opened his mouth to answer before his cellphone rang, the ringtone set for his coach and he ran over to the bed where it was laying.

“Coach!” He breathed out. “Phichit and I will be at the rink in fifteen minutes!”

Celestino chuckled over the phone. “Alright, I’ll be here. Don’t keep me waiting too long!”

The line ended and Phichit waited for Yuuri to gather up his things in his bag and they finally headed out of their dorm, running as they attempted to make their way to the rink, accidentally running into fellow students on the way.

“I can’t believe you told Ciao-Ciao we would be here in fifteen minutes!” Phichit huffed out as they finally made it inside the building. “I don’t have your kind of stamina, Yuuri.”

The only visible sign of fatigue that was on Yuuri was the slight sheen of sweat on his face but his breathing was normal and he blinked in confusion at Phichit before laughing.

“Sorry about that,” He sat his bag down at the bleachers next to them. “I didn’t want to keep coach waiting too long.”

“And glad you didn’t!” Celestino walked over to them with a pleased smile on his face. “We’ve got programs to work on this season, seeing as how this will be intense given that you two are finally competing against each other in the Grand Prix.”

Phichit beamed up at him. “Oh right! This upcoming season is going to be amazing! I can feel it in my bones already.”

Yuuri laughed and agreed with them. Last season wasn’t terrible but he only made it so far as to participate in Skate America and received fourth place in the NHK afterwards.

As much as he would’ve liked to participate, it was probably better this way. Celestino even encouraged him to go back home after the competition for a few weeks and that time off helped clear his head, especially since he got to spend time with Vicchan.

“Alright Yuuri, go ahead and start on practicing on the ice while I go set up with Phichit in the other corner of the rink.” Celestino said.

The other students probably wouldn’t arrive until the next hour so he had plenty of time to just skate around while he waited. He heard Phichit’s speakers turn on and listened to the song the first song that came up.

_Stammi Vicino_

It was the choreography that Victor was known for, at least, in his world. There were several renditions of the song including a short animation that was made for promotional use last year when the web series was finally beginning to gain more popularity.

Yuuri may or may not have spent hours copying the choreography to perfection.

He took his starting pose, glancing up at the ceiling and closed his eyes as he imagined that he was skating for Victor.

For some reason, skating to this choreography always helped ease his anxiety and Phichit liked to say it was because he felt closer to Victor whenever this song came on which wasn’t…untrue. After his fallout from last season and watching Victor grow even more popular in his world, he decided to use the season to embrace his love for the series and use it as inspiration for his own programs.

As he skated, the music began to grow softer but he continued skating, ignoring the fact his surroundings were slowly changing as he skated around the rink, falling into a familiar routine as if it was his own. He wore a small smile on his face before finally ending the routine, breathing deeply as he turned around to look at where Phichit was standing.

Or at least, where he should’ve been standing.

Instead of his friend standing by the rink, it was someone who, with silver hair and surprised blue eyes stared at him as if he just saved the world with this routine.

Yuuri stared back at the familiar face that he’s only ever seen on his laptop screen. He could feel his heartbeat racing against his chest and finally, after what felt like year, found his voice.

“Victor?” He asked weakly, internally wincing at his nervous he sounded.

There was no response for a while and Yuuri felt uncomfortable as the Victor-look-a-like continued to stare at him.

“Who  _are_  you?”

Yuuri flinched. He can talk? Now he’s convinced that he’s dreaming at this point.

“I…ah, I’m just practicing.” Avoiding the question, he looks at the rink and realizes it’s an exact replica of Victor’s home rink in the series. He shakes his head, maybe he fell on the ice while he was practicing.

“This is a closed practice.” Victor-look-a-like tells him. “How did you get in? I’m the only one who is scheduled to be in here right now.”

“Oh.” Yuuri gulps. “I’ll just get going now then. I’m sorry.”

Victor-look-a-like shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind sharing the rink with anyone but that routine…” He trails off; raising a finger to his lips obviously thinking too much about his routine which Yuuri now regrets skating.

In fact, he’s got a million regrets going on in his head.

“I’ll uh, get going now.” He manages to make his way to the edge of the rink door where he sees his skate guards sitting, thankfully and puts them on before he sees that the Victor-look-a-like is now an arm’s reach away from him.

“You never did tell me your name.”

Yuuri wants to wake up already. Isn’t it bad enough that he dreams about Victor but now his dreams have to include him in it too?

Sitting on the bench behind him, he unlaces his skates as the Victor-look-a-like waits for him to answer.

He struggles finding his voice again. Though he’s not sure why he can’t just say his name outright, it’s not like it matters because he’ll eventually wake up.

“I’m…” He hesitates, trying to come up with an answer even though, secretly, he has thought about what it would be like to talk to Victor before, if he was actually real. But what would he want to hear from someone like him? He’s only a fan.

“I’m someone who wishes for your life to have a happy ending.”

The Victor-look-a-like tilts his head in confusion but he smiles, opening his mouth to say more but Yuuri bows quickly, grabbing onto his skates and quickly runs out of the rink area to the outside.

Now would be a great time to wake up.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the feedback! I really do appreciate it <3
> 
> This chapter is going to feel slow and that's mainly because I still have lots of details to work out with this AU but I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out so enjoy! ~
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you'll probably encounter in this chapter haha

As soon as the doors closed, Yuuri pressed his back against them and sighed as he slid down the door in exhaustion. He stared out at his surroundings, eyes wide in concern.

“Now my dreams are getting real detailed.” He whispered in disbelief as he took in the Russian buildings and street life just a few yards ahead of him.

Definitely not real.

He sat in the same spot for what felt like hours, his eyes closed as he attempted to calm his nerves. His hands were shaking and it wasn’t until he heard the door open beside him that he yelped in surprise and quickly turned his head.

“Oh Yuuri!” Phichit’s head popped out from inside. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“You have?” He asked.

Phichit nodded. “When Ciao-Ciao and I turned around to see what you were doing, you disappeared from the rink. I figured something was up so I volunteered to come and find you. But you’re not normally outside like this.”

Oh, he must’ve thought that his anxiety was acting up and needed some space by himself. It was nice to know that was the first thing his coach and friend thought.

But wasn’t he dreaming?

“Uh, what day is it?”

Phichit’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took in Yuuri’s question. “Monday still? You’ve been gone for about ten minutes, did you hit your head or something?”

Shaking his head, Yuuri made to stand up dusting his pants and looking back up. “Nevermind, I just…thought I was dreaming for a second there.”

“Yeah, I get you.” Phichit smiled and walked over to him. “But come on, we still have practice to finish!”

The next couple of hours passed in a blur from warm ups to technical work, Yuuri could finally feel his stamina peaking as he slid toward the edge of the rink and grabbed onto his skate guards from Celestino.

“Great work today, Yuuri!” He exclaimed. “Your jumps are getting a hell of a lot better.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to land that quad flip you’re always talking about.” Phichit suggested as he waited for Yuuri to unlace his skates.

“If only it was that easy.” He commented. “I feel like Victor would laugh at me if he knew how hard I always bomb at my jumps.”

He grabbed onto his bag next to him and pulled out his phone from it had been sitting quietly for the past couple hours.

“Uh speaking of Victor, it looks like there’s a new chapter update.”

“Wait what?” Yuuri looked up from his phone. “But it was already updated yesterday.”

Phichit shrugged and flipped the screen toward Yuuri whose eyes squinted as he took in the information in front of him, extremely confused.

The first few pages were normal and Yuuri almost thought it wasn’t worth reading until he got the very last end of the pages and realized the story was going in a completely different direction.

“Phichit!” He exclaimed and grabbed the phone as he examined them closer, his hands shaking as he slowly scrolled through the pages that almost seemed to jump out at him.

The pages were full of him, skating on the ice to Victor’s routine an almost identical scene to what he was doing just a few minutes ago. His heart pounded heavily, growing louder as he attempted to finish the end of the chapter.

The dialogue was the same too.

Yuuri looks up at his friend. “I think there’s a new character in the story.” He says so quietly, barely even a whisper and Phichit grabs his phone back and decides to skim through the pages himself before he hums in agreement.

“He kinda looks like you, doesn’t he?”

Was that meeting not a dream? He had been so sure that it was and yet, there was no other way to explain why the story decided to update again—with his encounter in the last pages.

“A little bit.”

Feeling panicked now, he sat up from the bench as he grabbed onto his bag, telling Phichit that he had somewhere to be and dashed away.

“I…” He panted as he walked faster. “I need to get to my laptop.”

Their dorm wasn’t too far away but Yuuri busted through the front door as if he had just finished running a marathon and made his way toward his room, slamming the door shut and locking it for safe keeping.

It felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Opening up his laptop and typing in for the latest chapter, he skimmed through the pages. Unfortunately, everything was still the same.

Once then twice.

Then another, just to make sure.

Leaning back against his chair, his glasses slid down as he stared at the screen.

“Oh god.” He groaned out. “What am I gonna do?”

There was absolutely no way he somehow got into the _fictional_ world of Victor on Ice. He could barely wrap his mind around it and even if it was somehow possible then how was he able to come back to his own world?

He breathed out, not realizing he was holding it in and hugged his pillow closer, attempting to forget everything that just happened today.

It was just a one time thing and maybe this really is a dream. But his gut was telling him that somehow, everything that just happened was absolutely real and he had no say in how to change anything.

What happens now?

He lay flat against his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. His wall was covered in Victor on Ice posters and it felt like they were silently mocking him for coming up with such a strange and detailed dream of meeting Victor in literally, the most random way possible.

If he took a nap, he might forget all about this incident.

So he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

 

Victor watched as the strange man ran away from him, with only his socks on as his skates are clutched in his hands. He waits for a few minutes for the man to come back before walking over to the exit door and throwing it open.

There was no one around.

His hand comes up and brushes against his bangs as he sighs in annoyance.

What the hell was that about?

Before he could think about it any further, his phone begins to ring.

“Ah, Yuri.” He presses the speaker button. “So nice of you to call.”

“ _Yeah whatever._ ” comes the irritated voice. “ _Christophe came by earlier, said he wanted to talk to you about something but I told him you were busy fucking around the rink.”_

“Well you’re not wrong.” He teases.

“ _Yuck, are you serious??_ ” There’s a ruffling sound before Yuri continues. “ _I was obviously joking about that you pervert. Keep those thoughts to yourself._ ”

“I’m just kidding, Yuri. No need to get so snappy at me.” He walks back inside to the rink and makes a decision to leave early. His brief inspiration wave gone now.

“I’ll be back at my apartment soon then. Please don’t break anything before I come home.”

Yuri laughs. “ _Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to break only the less expensive shit._ ”

He ends the call and tucks his phone away into his front pocket, grabbing his own bag and glancing back out at the ice, remembering the feeling of watching the strange man skate to his routine.

It wasn’t perfect but it was absolutely beautiful and he felt drawn to his skating, almost tempted to skate out to the ice himself and join the man.

He remembers working on that routine for months, attempting to convey the right emotions before finally starting out the season with it and here someone else, skating to the program as if it was engrained in his feet.

Victor was slightly jealous but more intrigued than anything.

Who was he?

Stepping out of the building, he finally realized that it was getting dark soon. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he was about to call for his chauffeur before he noticed movement near him and his head turned in surprise.

He was met with wide, gorgeous brown eyes.

“Oh, it’s you.” He breathed out. “I thought you left.”

The man stuttered in confusion and he nodded.

“I thought I left too.” He mumbled under his breath. Victor took in his appearance more this time.

He was wearing a navy long sleeve shirt with regular black track pants but his regular shoes seemed to be missing and his skates were still clutched tightly in his hands. Obviously a foreigner, seeing as how they spoke English to each other first—also looked kinda Asian.

Maybe Japanese or Korean.

“Are you cold?” He asked him and the man shook his head.

“I just need to…get home somehow.” was the quiet response he got.

Victor debated his options silently in his head and he could already hear Yuri’s voice if he knew what he was about to suggest to the man.

But he _had_ to know who he was and why was his skating so beautiful? Why hadn’t he known him before?

“If you’d like,” He started off. “I can stay here with you until your ride gets here or I could let my chauffeur take you back home, wherever it is.”

Brown eyes stared at him in shock and his mouth opened as he stuttered out his response.

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that!” His hands were waving in front of him as his skates went along with his movements. “That’s too much trouble. I should just…wait somewhere until I figure out what to do.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. Since when has someone ever rejected an offer of his before? Yuri didn’t count seeing as how he always managed to yell at Victor with every little thing he did.

“But I insist.” He persisted. “It wouldn’t feel right leaving you alone and also, you’re not wearing any shoes.”

The man looked down at his feet, as if suddenly realizing that the only thing covering them were the mismatched socks that he was wearing. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll survive somehow.”

Victor hummed, in deep thought. “How about we walk back to the rink where the lockers are, I’m sure I have extra pair of shoes lying around and I accompany you to grab some coffee before you head home?”

He could see the man debating inside his head and he had to hold back his smile. His face was really, too cute for his heart to handle.

“Alright but…I think your shoes might be just a bit too big for my size though.” as he glances down at his feet.

Victor chuckled. “Well you know what they say about people with big feet don’t you?” He flashed his charming smile and could already see the man swooning under his flirtatious attitude.

The man laughed. “You have to fit your ego somewhere, right?”

Victor choked back on his smile and stared at the man’s pleasant face before it turned into one full of regret.

“Ah sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel bad!” The man quickly said. “I’m sure your ego is a decent size!”

Taking a moment to catch himself, Victor smiled and laughed. “No, it’s fine. I’m not offended. I’ve just never heard someone speak so honest with me before, except for maybe Yuri and Yakov.”

The man sighed. “I’d still like to apologize. That was…unnecessary of me.”

“Well,” Victor nodded. “You can make it up to me by spending time with me today of course.”

“Oh yes, alright.” The man readjusted his skates in his hands. “I can do that.”

The two of them walked back to the building and toward the locker area where Victor rummaged through a closet to find his old pair of sneakers lying around.

“These might be able to fit you.” Victor said as he handed them over to the man, sitting on the bench.

Watching silently, the sneakers managed to fit the strange man’s feet with only a bit of room to spare but it would have to do. Victor still had a million questions running through his head and he realized he had forgotten to ask about an important one.

“You still have yet to tell me your name.”

The man turns to him slowly and gulps. “You can call me Yuuri.”

“Ah, Yuuri?” He smiles. “What a popular name. Nice to meet you Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughs. “Nice to meet you too, Victor.”

“Ah, so do you actually know who I am this time?” He teases. “And here I was thinking I wasn’t famous enough for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Yuuri questions.

“So cute.” He winks and the blush that spreads through Yuuri’s face is absolutely priceless. He wants to see that blush at least, five times a day if he can help it.

A few more minutes in the locker room and they were out of the building again, with Yuuri’s feet now protected by Victor’s old (he bought them last month) sneakers and his skates in a bag that he also lent to Yuuri.

Though he honestly had no intention of retrieving it back.

“What kind of coffee do you like?” Victor questioned, pulling up his hood over his jacket and took out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. “I’m an espresso kind of guy.”

“Eh, really?” Yuuri asked, perplexed. “I thought you only drink-“

His words stopped and Victor looked over to see his eyes suddenly fearful before he coughed into his hand and continued.

“You don’t look like an espresso guy.”

Victor grins, heart-shaped mouth and all. “But of course I am! I just need lots of sugar in my coffee.”

Silence at first.

Then,

Yuuri chuckles. “You know, I think I would just prefer a hot chocolate.” His voice a quiet whisper compared the constant noise from the city around them.

Victor insisted that he should call his chauffeur but Yuuri reprimanded him, saying they should at least get the exercise walking to the café and then had his chauffer pick him up from there. It would also bring attention to the two of them if they were spotted being dropped off in an expensive car.

The heart-shaped smile came back. “Really!? Thank goodness! Me too! I thought I would actually have to drink that shitty liquid!” His voice slowly rising in volume and a couple people turn to their direction in annoyance.

 Relief spread through his shoulders and placed a hand over his chest.

“You’ve saved my taste buds, Yuuri. Thank you.” He tells him, dramatically and flips his hair back.

Yuuri smiles sheepishly. “I never got used to the taste of coffee.”

Victor nods. “Me too. It really is a mystery to me how people can drink that stuff.” He hums to himself for a moment, taking in the silence between the two of them. Yuuri is merely staring at the ground but he doesn’t look uncomfortable being around him anymore which Victor takes as a win.

He can see the coffee shop in the distance and his fingers brush against Yuuri’s briefly causing an unknown pleasant feeling swirling in his stomach. His nerves on edge and he can’t tell why.

But he can’t wait to find out.


End file.
